


Dreams or Reality

by kaybee_worx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybee_worx/pseuds/kaybee_worx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla drags Nico and Will to a circus that has come to town.<br/>They are sceptical at the beginning, since when did circuses have no colour.<br/>However they are pulled into another world.<br/>Where possibly dreams become reality or visa versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Circus

Nico Di Angelo was instructed to wear black. Considering most outfits he owned were black that was not going to be a problem. However he did wonder why the dress code for a circus would be pure black, after all the faint memories of an Italian circus he once saw consisted of vibrant colours. Nico slips on his leather jacket – a birthday present from Jason – and looks in the mirror, a knock on his cabin door pulls his attention away from his reflection. 

“What?” he shouts, the door opens, and Will Solace sticks his head in.

“You ready to go Death Boy” he asks.

Nico narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, “Stuff off Solace.” 

Will chuckles and leans against the doorframe arms crossed,  
“I can see why you like black” he says casually, “It does look good on you.”

Nico smirks and eyes Will. He’s wearing a simple black t-shirt with dark jeans; a jacket is slung over his shoulder. 

“Well you’re not looking too bad yourself,” he says as he walks over to Will. 

He loops one finger into his boyfriends jeans belt loop and tugs a little. Will takes a step forward and drops his head a little; Nico catches Will’s lips with his own in a quick kiss. 

“Hey,” says Nico quietly, “we got to go.” He slips his hand into Will’s and pulls him out the door.

 

They get to the top of half blood hill as the sun is sinking behind the trees. Kayla stands next to her best friend Warren (the son of Venus) waving at them as they come up the hill. She is beaming, excitement dancing in her eyes. Warren grins at them. They are in black too but the most striking difference is that they are wearing scarlet scarves.

“What’s with the scarves Kay?” Will asks “You could have mentioned…” but he is cut off when a similar scarf is thrown at him.

As Will fumbles around, she walks up to Nico and wraps a scarf around his neck, “Thanks, Kayla.” He says as he admires the shocking red item.

Kayla smiles, “My pleasure.” 

She looks at Will, who has managed to wrap the scarf around his neck. Kayla grins, “See I’m not that bad of a sister.” She says as she links arms with Warren, who smiles softly. 

Will sticks out his tongue. Nico grabs his hand and looks at Kayla, “Where to?” He asks, hoping this would stop the siblings annoying each other further. 

She smiles, her eye’s glinting. “Follow me.” She says.

 

It’s not long until Nico gets his first glimpse of the circus. Many single tents – stripped in black and white – sitting together, an iron fence encircling them. ‘Its so plain’ Nico thinks, he was expecting more, colour. 

“Its black and white.” Nico says flatly as they walk. Kayla chuckles, “Every single inch of it. Its absolutely incredible.” 

Warren looks at Kayla and raises and eyebrow, “How exactly is it incredible?” He asks.

Nico is glad he is not the only one finding the circus odd. 

“Yeah,” adds Will “Aren’t circuses supposed to be vibrant?” 

Kayla rolls her eyes. “It’s called Le Cirque des Rêves,” she says ignoring the their questions. 

“It’s French for The Circus of Dreams.” She adds when they all give her a puzzled look. “It opens at dusk and closes at dawn. Everything is black and white and instead of one single tent, it has many, each one unique and magical.” 

Nico wonders how a circus could be magical, unless the Hecate kids ran it and that was pretty slim. Will opens his mouth to ask another question but Kayla cuts him off, “No more questions, it’s a surprise.”

 

They reach the circus grounds after a few more minutes of walking. People mill around in front of the circus gates. While some stand and chat about their day, others speculate what the circus might be like. Nico hears children’s voices, some asking their parents when the gates will open or complaining that they were hungry. 

They find an empty spot to stand and Nico notices there are others wearing red scarves too. He is about to push for an answer from Kayla, when he realizes that the daughter of Apollo has disappeared along with Warren.  
“Where did they go?” He asks Will, who turns to look at him. 

The blond shrugs, “They went to get the tickets I think.”

Nico nods and starts to scan the area for a ticket booth, but is stopped when Will pulls him closer, arms encircling his waist.

“Hey!” he says craning his neck to look at his boyfriend.  
“I’m not your leaning post.” 

Will chuckles and kisses Nico on the cheek. He was about to shove Will off (he could only manage so much public affection) when a young girl in a black dress wearing a scarlet red scarf curtsies in front of them.

“Bonsoir, you are Rêveurs, no?” she asks them, her French accent prominent as she speaks.

“No,” says Nico instantly. 

The girl tilts her head to the side. “You are followers of the circus, you are wearing red scarves.” 

Nico is at loss for words, what was the girl talking about.

A light chuckle makes them turn, “They will be after tonight.” Says the daughter of Apollo. 

“Kayla!” says the girl. 

“And once again my sister ceases to amaze me.” Will adds under his breath so only Nico hears him.

“Arianne, its so great to see you again.” Says Kayla.

Arianne beams up at her then rummages around in her bag and pulls out a card, “Mama has organized an afternoon tea for ze Rêveurs.” 

She hands the card to Kayla who smiles, “I’ll make a plan to come.” She says. Arianne nods, she quickly hugs Kayla then runs off. 

Warren looks at his best friend, “Could you explain?” 

Kayla gives a lopsided smile before launching into a detailed description of who Rêveurs are and how she knows Arianne. On the bright side Nico learnt that the red scars were an iconic piece, worn by Rêveurs as a way of identification and to show their support to the circus.

 

“She could have just said Rêveurs are fans of the circus.” Says Nico quietly to Will as they follow Kayla and Warren through a crowd of people.

Will smiles and squeezes his hand, “Yeah, but that’s not how Kay rolls.” 

Nico knew this; he had spent enough time with the daughter of Apollo to know she loved to talk.

Dusk turns to twilight and Nico can’t help but stare at the sky. It’s a beautiful sight all the colours melting into each other.

Kayla’s voice rings through the crowd, “Guys, hurry up or you goanna miss it.”

They make it to her side just as the popping noise starts. Nico jumps, he was way too sensitive to sound. He watches as small lights flicker to life all over the tents, oohs and ahs fill the air. There is even a gasp when a louder pop goes off. 

Lights were now coming to life above the gate. At first Nico thinks it’s just a random pattern of lights but as more light up he starts to see letters. Before the final pop goes off he has worked out what the sign says, ‘Le Cirque des Rêves’ he thinks.

Then the iron gates open by themselves, he looks at Will who grins. This circus was far from plain Nico decides, as they walk through the iron gates into the unknown.


	2. The Tunnel

Will holds onto Nico’s hand tightly as they follow Kayla towards a heavy stripped curtain. It’s just beyond the ticket booth and for a second Will wonders how they had even been allowed to enter, since sister dear had just walked past it, not even giving it a second glance. 

He had come to the conclusion that the circus was in a league of its own but he still felt skeptical. After all that was a natural demigod reaction and as a healer, boyfriend and brother he felt inclined to worry. Will must have been slowly tightening his grip on Nico’s hand because the son of Hades turns to look at him, a puzzled look on his face. He grins holding thumbs that Nico will buy it. Thankfully he does.

At the curtain Kayla pulls back the fabric and motions for Warren to go first. The son of Venus walks through and disappears from sight engulfed in darkness. Nico takes a hasty step back and Will looks at him, all colour drained form his face.

“Nico? Are you ok?” says Kayla before Will can get the same words out. Nico glance between the two of them before averting his gaze to the ground. 

“Memories.” He mutters quietly and then Will clicks, Tartars. 

The dark tunnel reminded Nico of his time in that terrible place. Will wants to mentally slap himself, how could he have forgotten. He had spent too many nights trying to calm the son of Hades down after one of his terrible nightmares to have forgotten. 

“Nico.” He says softly and the raven-haired boy looks at him again, eyes dark.   
“We don’t have to go through, I’m sure there is another way to get into the circus.”   
Squeezing Nico’s hand as reassurance he looks at his sister. “Right Kay?”

Kayla shakes her head, “Actually this is the only way in.” Will is about to complain, but Kayla continues to talk but this time to Nico.

“Its just a tunnel,” she starts out with saying, “It has a beginning and an end.” 

Not helping thinks Will as he watches Nico. 

“It’s dark yes, but there is light, you will see. One cannot exist without the other. You have to trust me on this one Nico.” 

She says placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Besides.” Adds Kayla a smile playing on her lips. “Sunshine here will be with you the entire time.” 

That makes Nico smile, and Will’s heart skips a beat, he also wants to moan at his sister for calling him that. Only Nico got away with calling him Sunshine. Kayla grins and pulls the thick fabric back.

“Après vous, messieurs.” She adds. 

“Excuse me?” Will asks. 

Kayla roles her eyes, “It means ‘After you, gentlemen’.”

Will huffs, next time he sees Piper he is going to ask her to stop giving French lessons to Kayla or he will never understand her. He pulls Nico by the hand and they walk into the tunnel darkness consuming them.

Will is just about to start panicking when he sees them. Tiny lights hundreds of them perhaps. They line the walls, giving the illusion of stars. 

Nico releases a calm laugh and even though Will can’t see him he knows he is smiling. 

“Kayla was right.” He says softly. “Where there is darkness there is always light.”

Will pulls Nico into a hug kissing his forehead. They stand there in silence for a few minutes before walking on. The tunnel twists and turns, the ‘stars’ the only source of light. 

Will has no idea where they are going and how long they have walked for but when he hits another curtain he knows they have found the end. He gently pulls the fabric away and is blinded by the light on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter.   
> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> I know chapters are short but they will gradually increase in length as the story continues. And of course contain lots of solangelo fluff.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos.   
> You are all awesome.   
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Its a AU I've had for ages where Nico and Will go to the Night Circus. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are greatly welcomed.


End file.
